Amestris
This is a profile for Amestris from Full Metal Alchemist. Summary Amestris was once a small nation, but after the adaptation of Alchemy by the "Philosopher from the East", their nation has been expanding, promoting war and dictatorship. Those it's existence has a cruel secret beneath it. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Furher **Grumman (Current) **King Bradly (Former) Second-in-command *Generals **Olivia Armstrong Military Leaders *Major General Hakuro *Brigadier General Grand *Colonel Mustang *Lieutenant Colonel Hughes *Major Armstrong *First Lieutenant Hawkeye *Second Lieutenant **Ross **Breda **Havoc Notable Individuals *Warrant Officer Falman *Master Sergeant Fuery *Sergeant Brosh Military Units Infantry *Amestris Infantry **Rifle-men **Machine Gun Crews **Mortar Crew Special *Alchemists *Chimeras *Special Ops Artillery/Tanks/Vehicles *Artillery Guns *Tanks *Trucks |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Alchemies Melee weapons * Combat Knives Ranged weapons * Rifles * Pistols * Machine Guns Explosives * Grenades * Mortars Territories Central City * Age founded/conquered: Year 1550 (Started off as a small country but expanded all across the land in every direction) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown There are many other Cities that serve as central points for different command centers, Ex. Northern Command. Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: The civilization of Armestris is very much akin to that of the real world industrial revolution Europe. with steam powered vehicles, electricity, and standard industrial weaponry. Power Source Science: Robotic Implantation (Some Soldiers are known for having prosthetic limbs either from combat injuries or purposeful replacements) Alchemy (Elite Units or Leaders are known to have powerful sets of alchemy that allows them to change matter from one form to another) Soul Implantation (Some Alchemic processes are known to take the lives from their physical forms to either transfer them to suits of armor or become Philosopher Stones) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: Though they were a small nation to begin with, with the use of Alchemy, they managed to expand their territories. though they are still small by comparison. Power Stats DC: Large Building: King Bradley managed to easily cut through a tank with just his sword. and Alchemists are similar to that same level such as Roy Mustang. Large Building: the Tank's main gun is capable of such destruction. Room: Artillery and lesser explosives. Street: Soldier's standard weaponry with guns, etc.. Durability: Building:Tanks natural armor plating can protect them from serious amount of damage. Wall: King Bradley who was the best of the military could only be severally injured by a surprise tactics and yet still managed to still stand. Street: Standard soldiers durability in battle. Speed: Hypersonic+: King Bradley managed to out pace several soldiers and a tank instantly. Supersonic: The speed of bullets fired from the standard rifle. Superhuman: The speed of a Tank movement. Athletic: Standard Soldiers movement speed. Skills Stats Their weapons are based on the industrial era which makes them capable of both capable defensive and offensive warfare, with heavy artillery and ranged combat with guns and machine guns and morturs. But their greatest assets are their State Alchemists which are particulary unique with their own kind of alchemic formulas. Strengths/Pros Because of their Advanced military state, They can easily conquer under developed of less advanced civilizations, that is why they could expand their country in all directions. They even use their alchemy to advance their war efforts, improve living styles and as human weapons. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of the Influence of Father, Their government is under a bureaucratic dictatorship that does not truly follow the nations best interests and for the Homunculus'. The territories that they have conquered maybe abhorrent to the idea of Alchemy, depending on their society. Wins/Loses Gallery KingBradley.png| King Bradly, the Former and strongest Furher of Amestris Ishval.png| Amestris in Ishval, killing off it's citizens. Alchemists.png| Alchemists, the human weapons of the nation. MAP.png| The Map of the nation, with different territories they have conquered. Category:Anime/Manga Category:Full Metal Alchemist Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Science